Good Kiss
by Scarlet Emma
Summary: This is a sequel to the first fic, First Kiss, but it also can be read alone. It's just a fluff, about Ron explaining about good kisses.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

This is a sequel to First Kiss, but can also be read by it self. I thought I would take the story at a different angle. Hopefully you will all like it. Please review. I hope to hear from you.

revised

****

Good Kiss

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Arthur Weasley anxiously said placing the knight on the black square. Noticing his son's nervous fidgeting, Ron leaned back from the chess set.

"What's on your mind A.J?" Before answering his father, the 17th year old boy shuffled his feet rapidly against the Burrow floor. The afternoon sun had set hours ago, now leaving the pale moonlight to slip into the warm kitchen. Sighing with doubt about his question, he ruffled his fire hair. Smiling at the action, the older man remembered all the times he did the same thing when faced with a difficult problem.

"When you…I mean to say…how did…oh sod it." The flustered boy placed his head on the table hearing his father's baritone laughter fill the room. Quickly sitting up right, Arthur glared directly into his father's brown eyes. Realizing the hurt gleam in misty blue eyes, Ron stopped and returned to his advising posture.

"Okay, I'm done." He smiled truthfully. "What do you want to ask? No matter what, I promise not to laugh or make you feel embarrassed." Showing a tight grin, A.J. knew his dad was the best to help him. Calling for his Gryffindor courage, he asked the haunting question.

"How do you know if you're giving a good kiss? I mean, if you kiss a person for the first time, how do you know if they like it?" He blurted out in one full breath, amazing Ron how he didn't turn blue of lack of oxygen. Trying his best not to smirk, he calmly counted to 10 before answering.

"Well son, I would think after several girlfriends you would know if you're good or not." Ron couldn't help but tease. But continued speaking before the famous Weasley temper entered into the picture. "To be honest, I've only kissed a handful of people and it wasn't a matter if I was good or if they were."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked fully curious at the statement. He always assumed his father was well experienced from all the crazy stories the other Weasley Uncles shared. Heck even Uncle Percy had a box of things from girls he dated before marrying Aunt Penelope. "Grandma is always saying the Weasley boys were famous for their dashing smiles and leading hearts." Shaking his head back and forth, hints of gray shined in Ron's hair.

"Your Uncles were, but I wasn't. I didn't have the time. Before the war, I had my heart set on Aunt Hermione. I'll just say kissing her, was like kissing Aunt Ginny. Anyway during the war, it was out of question. Harry and I were so worried about everything that it was last on our list. Then finally after the war ended, I only dated 3 people. It never worked out because they wanted the war hero, not Ron Weasley."

"I didn't know." Arthur said, suddenly gaining a new idea of the man he called so long his father. "But what about mom, were you ever worried about kissing her? Did you think if you were good or not?"

"Yes, dear Merlin, did I think. If you ever want to ask your Uncle Harry, he can fully agree how scared I was." Ron chuckled lightly at his younger self. "But even if I was good or not, it would not have mattered to her."

"Why is that?" Arthur moved his chair closer wanting to hear his father's every word. Realizing their game was over; Ron pushed the broad aside.

"Because she already knew me." Seeing the puzzled look, he continued with his story. "It was Halloween and your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco were having their first party as a couple."

He was nervous. No, shivering like a 1st year lost in the Forbidden Forest was more like it. 24 year old Ronald Weasley wanted to face Voldemort again, then walk out his comfortable room. Gazing into the full-length mirror, he readjusted large thick belt. Sighing in defeat, he smooth down the cotton red material and grabbed his warm black robe. Walking down his quite Burrow home, he greeted his mother sitting silently in front of the flickering fire.

"Are you sure you don't want to come mom? Everyone is going to be there, and it'll be fun." He kneeled gently down, gazing into his mother's soft face. She had aged much, since the lost of her husband, but with support from her son's she kept living. Her once cheery smile was forever gone, yet she still had that twinkled Ron loved so much.

"No, you go and have fun. I'm sure you and Luna will have a great time. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Not fully happy about her decision, but reluctant agreed.

"All right, but if you need anything owl me right away." Then with a pop, he arrived to festive Manor.

The once cold and lonely Malfoy Manor was completely decorated with floating pumpkins and singing skulls. Each inch of the house was covered with laughing people, and joyous expressions. Searching for his date, his eyes landed automatically on the familiar couple instead.

"Harry, Hermione! How are you? Where are James and Ron?" He hugged his best friends, noticing the tan skin they received from vacation.

"Great, we had a blast in Cuba." Harry wrapped his arms tighter around his wife's waist.

"Truly fantastic," Hermione pecked Ron's cheek. "I think the kids are with your nephews or maybe your brothers." She added looking for her 3-year-old sons.

"They're with Charlie." Harry reassured her dispersing the worried frown that was building on her face.

"Oh, well how about I bring them back to say hi to their Uncle Ron?" 

"Sounds great Mione," Ron smiled watching her weave from the massive crowd. Turning back to face his friend, he noticed that annoying smirk.

"No, I haven't done it yet." He quickly said, knowing Harry was going to ask his question.

"Ron, you got to get over this. I mean how long have you been together? It's like 2 months now. What in the world are you scared of? You've kissed before."

"I know. It's just that I feel different with Luna. I actually feel like I need to impress her. She doesn't think about me like some hero. I'm just Ron Weasley, Gin's older brother." Ron shuffled his feet, bowing his head down in frustration. 

"Well mate, you need to get over this sooner or later. Because she's coming right at us." Harry slightly shoved his friend into the opposite direction. Off guard from the comment, Ron ran straight into the slender woman.

"Are you all right Ronald?" Luna asked staring intently into his bewildered eyes. Only smelling her sweet scent of vanilla bean, he gaped at her beauty. She was dressed in a long gold gown, matching her sunlight hair pinned elegantly up. Her dreamy blue eyes glittered in delight and mystic smile made Ron weak.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that, Harry's being a git." He twisted his head, glaring at his chuckling friend. "Have you been here long? I was busy at work and then tried to convince mom to come too."

"No, not to long." She laced her fingers with his. "Let's go say hi and enjoy tonight." Her tone suggested other things as well.

"Sounds great!" Noticing the server passing by, he grabbed the cool drink trying to calm his nerves.

"There's Ginny," following her lead, he reached for another glass, hoping to build the courage he needed.

"So you got yourself drunk to try and kiss mom?" Arthur chuckled at the idea. "But you never drink, like that. You're always telling me, drinking is just a social thing, not to solve problems."

"Where do you think I learned that lesson?" Ron passed the butterbeer from the case.

"Okay, so when did you actually kiss mom? Or better yet, how was it like?" His son eagerly asked.

"Well, it was ugly. I was drunk and extremely nervous." He looked straight into his son's eyes. "Never a good combination."

Sitting underneath the shining stars, the new couple watched as the party twirled in movements inside. Since the beginning of the night, Ron had continued his drink binge hoping to smooth his worries. The one set back was how the alcohol now made him slur and unable to think clearly. Ginny once being the medical witch, suggested Luna take Ron outside. Hopefully the cool air would faze the daze stupor he was in. Unfortunately his nerves were still so high strung that nothing could help his brain function probably.

"Ronald, are you sure you are all right? Do you want me to get some more water?" Luna continued patting his back, watching his discomfort. Unknown to her, Ron was trying his best not to ravish his current girlfriend. The way her gentle touches and singsong voice effect his senses.

He was afraid he would hurt her instead. 

'Oh why did he have to drink so much?' Ron thought to himself. 'I only wanted to loosen up. Well now you have the courage, but you're scared of being out of control!' His own voiced screamed in his head. Shaking all over, he abruptly stood separating himself from the surprised girl.

"Don't touch me Luna!" His voice came out rough. "You will regret it."

"But I like touching you. You remind me of soft leather." Luna smiled stepping closer looking ever so innocent. Without warning, Ron grabbed her harshly kissing her lips. At first she giggled in delight, but slowly faded in fear. Gaining her strength she pushed the shocked man away.

"Luna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Ron quickly was apologizing for hurting her. Reaching to grab her hand, she flinched away.

"I think it would be best if you went home. It's late and you drank a lot." Her voice was tight, with an under tone strain.

"You're right." Ron turned towards the door. "I'm really sorry Luna." Then with a pop, he disappeared.

"So that was it! I have to say dad, that is some pathetic first kiss." 

"I agree with you. But I've come to realize that wasn't my actual first kiss with your mom. It was to sudden and honestly a blur to me still. I think I got more out of that action then she did." They had moved to the living room, comfortably settled on the old couch. "It wasn't until later when I felt we shared our first kiss."

"When was that?" Arthur watched amazed as his father's face lifted in joy.

"It was a week later." 

"Molly Weasley please?" Luna Lovegood asked the counter, catching her breath from the note sent to her earlier.

"Room 597," the nurse replied. Briskly walking to her destination, Luna prayed to the gods, everything would be fine. When reaching the hall, she noticed the large group already settled outside. In the far corner, were the numerous children quietly watching their parent's faces. The twins solemnly sat on the couch without a single sign of mischief. Charlie and Percy were seated with their wives staring only at the closed door. Harry and Hermione cuddled closely, looking like it was the end of the world. While Draco had his strong arms wrapped around the emotionless Ginny.

"How is she?" Luna's question broke the eerie silence. 

"The doctor is still inside vith her. Vill and Ron are listening to vhat he is saying." Fleur calmly answered her. Suddenly the door opened revealing an irritated doctor, pale Bill, and blazing Ron.

"What do you mean, we have to wait! You're a bloody doctor. Hell, you're a wizard. Why can't you just give her some spell or potion." Ron shouted surprising everyone.

"Like I said Mr.Weasley, she suffered a severe heart attack. We can only wait until she wakes on her own." The doctor tried keeping his professional composure.

"But you said it can take days or even weeks. Damn it, I want her awake now."

"Ron, calm down. He's trying the best he can do." Bill placed his hand on his younger brother's back. Roughly pushing the hand, Ron back away from the group.

"Well that's not good enough. You're suppose to help her." Ron yelled making some of the younger children cry.

"Ronald Weasley behave your self. You are acting like a toddler." Hermione reprimanded, ordering in her bossy manner.

"Behave!" Ron swung the door wider, exposing the weak fragile woman. "See that woman in there. That's my mom. I've been at her side for 5 years now. I have never complained or whined about it. Even when she was depressed or simply wanting to stay home, I didn't deny her. I made a promise Mione. I promised my dad, she would never hurt again. I swore with his last breath, that she would live to see billions of grandchildren and weekly Sunday brunches. I made a promise." Glaring directly at Bill, "Sorry if I'm not calm for you. Because I learned trying isn't good enough, you actually have to do it." Slamming the door behind him, he left the crowd teary-eyed.

**3 days later**

"So I told them, if you don't like being bossed around then drop out. We're training to learn how to protect those who need it, not listening to idealistic blokes." Ron spoke holding his unconscious mother's hand. The room was dark with only the single lamp light, glowing on the nightstand. Everyone had decided to eat a late snack, while Ron quietly declined. Since the outburst, he felt embarrassed in showing so much rare emotion towards his family. They didn't deserved to be yelled at, infact neither did the doctor. But being so worried and frighten at the idea of losing his mother, made something crack. It was like a tight spire shooting out.

"Ronald," the sudden serene voice, caused shivers down his spine. Slowly turning around, he saw Luna sit on the bed edge. 

"Luna," his husky reply hurt his dry throat. Smiling weakly, he moved towards the table, pouring himself a glass of water. "I thought you were going to France."

"This is more important." Her matter of fact answer received only a nod. "Ronald, it's okay. Mrs. Weasley will be okay." 

"I know. I know she will." Ron murmured more to himself. "How are you? It's been a while since we've talked." He blushed remembering their last encounter.

"Fine, better then you." Luna brushed her hair aside. "I talk to Harry today. He told me something interesting."

"Really?"

"Yes, he said you were nervous. You were scared to kiss me." She suddenly appeared before him, without making a sound. "Why is that Ronald? Am I that freighting?"

"Of course not. You're the most understanding person I know." He felt the large lump of nerves clutter his throat.

"Then why did you need to drink so much before kissing me?"

"I was worried. Let's be honest Luna, my other relationships were based on achievement. Not who I am or how I feel." Ron spoke with a slight bitterness towards his past.

"So I am different?" Her question was so innocent; Ron wondered how he didn't find her sooner.

"You're beyond different. You're so unique in your own ways. You make me feel special. Being with you is like a fresh breeze. You knew me when I was Harry's sidekick. Supported me as the Weasley King. Trusted me for protection against the vicious killers. Listened when I wanted a friend. You have seen me in some many stages of my life, but some how you still want to be by my side." Ron paused at his realization. "So honestly I was scared to kiss you. Not because I didn't know how or if I was good or not. But when I kissed you, I knew I would never be able to stop. I would want to have you every day, every second, and every time I changed in life." Ending his long speech, Luna only stared into his tired eyes. They stood for what seem like forever before she broke the silence.

"It wouldn't matter if you kissed like a giant Flobberworm. I love you Ronald. I loved you the day I met you. I don't love you for your achievements or how many galleons you make a year. It wouldn't matter if you have changed so many times. I love you because of your heart. Your compassion towards your family. Your loyalty towards your friends. Your persistence in life it self. And plainly just you. The boy that grew up poor only knowing one truth. That love was enough to make all things great." 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her gently against his body. Caressing the wet cheek, Ron leaned forward. "I love you too." Then he kissed her, with his lips softly thanking her for everything. 

"Your Grandma woke 3 days later, extremely surprised that your mother and I were engaged." Ron grinned finishing his story. "But the moral of the story is, that it doesn't matter about being good or not. When you love some one, romance, dreams, and kisses, is really nothing. It's the knowledge that you have some one who will always be there for you. That they love you for who you were, are, or someday become. Kisses are an expression of love, but not the true meaning of it." Looking up from his folded hands, he saw his son staring strangely at him.

"Wow, I never thought about that." Arthur's eyes shined drifting into a far away land.

"I didn't until I loved your mother. You'll understand some day son. When you meet that special girl." He reached over patting his the boy's shoulder. "Or maybe you have, and you don't want to admit it." He smiled at receiving that wanted reaction.

"Um, its late I'm going to bed. I'm meeting Lily at the Leaky Cauldron." Quickly leaving the room, Arthur stopped at the bottom stairway. "Dad, thanks for telling me. I think I might understand what you mean." Skipping up the stairs, he left his father quietly in front of the fireplace. A few minutes, he heard the front door open revealing two figures. 

"Ron, why are you still up? You have testing tomorrow." The aging Molly Weasley lectured in her motherly tone.

"I just finished a chat with A.J." He stood kissing his mother and wife's cheek. Only nodding with reply Molly retired for the night.

"What were you talking about?" Luna placed their robes on the rocking chair.

"Oh this and that," Ron vaguely answered. "Where's Dawn?"

"She wanted to stay with Sirius, while the twins were gone." 

"Merlin, I feel sorry for Harry. When those two get together, they're worst then Fred and George." They walked up the stairs, entering into their room. 

"And Juliet is going in the morning too." Luna added in an after thought.

"Malfoy is allowing that. I thought he didn't want his daughter any where near the Potter boys." Ron laughed remembering how anger Draco was when James and Ron realized Juliet was a growing girl.

"No he's fine with it now, after Juliet said they kissed like toads." Unexpectedly strong arms wrapped around her body.

"Do I kiss like a toad?"

"Ronald why would you ask that?"

"Curiosity," he tighten his hold around her.

"I wouldn't know," his face expressed hurt. "I'm to captivated to notice." Grinning like a devilish cat, Ron sealed the statement with a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"A.J. are you okay?" Lily Potter asked her best friend. Twirling her brown hair, her green dancing eyes watched the boy fidget repeatingly.

"No, I'm not." He looked up with doubtful eyes. "Lily, could I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" She pushed the butterbeer aside, noticing how serious he was. 

"Can I kiss you?" Shocked by the question, her mouth was left wide opened. Not hearing a negative answer, Arthur leaned in. It was slow at first, unsure of what was truly happening. But once the feeling of wholeness was reached, they became more assure of themselves. Minutes later they pulled apart both flustered from the experience.

"Did you like it?" Arthur's voice was trembling with fear.

"You really are git sometimes." Smiling, Lily only grabbed his collar resuming the previous action. Outside in the sunny streets of Diagon Alley stood two cheerfully figures. 

"Well at least he did better then me." Ron laughed causing several people to stop and stare.

"Yes, but she's part Granger." Harry agreed watching the young couple. "Do you think its real? Not some passing fancy."

"He's part Lovegood, they don't continue things frivolously."

"How did we get so lucky Ron?"

"I don't know Harry. But I love it every time I kiss her."

"Amen," each smiling with their own secret, they turned to the opposite street. 


End file.
